gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
GH X BTVS Crossover Episode Part 1/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #12 - GH X BTVS Crossover Episode Part 1 (Tentative Title) The Slayer Arc - Part One - FSx12 - TBA Written by OldOneX Directed by OldOneX Prologue Gallow Hill 28 days ago (BRIANNE IS RUNNING THROUGH THE FIELD AT THE TOP OF GALLOW HILL, IT WAS BLANKETED IN MOONLIT MIST ILLUMINATED BY THE LIGHT OF THE FULL MOON) (A GROUP OF FIVE GIRLS WERE FOLLOWING BEHIND, THEY WERE BEING CHASED BY A GANG OF AT LEAST TWENTY STRIGOI) KAYLA: Hurry Brianne!! They are gaining on us. (KAYLA LOST HER FOOTING AND FELL DOWN) (A STRIGOI FLEW AND POUNCED UPON KAYLA) (MADELINE QUICKLY STEPPED FORWARD) MADELINE: Perliussss! (A BLUE LIGHT SURROUNDED KAYLA AND THE OTHER GIRLS, THE LIGHT FLUNG THE STRIGOI DEEP INTO THE MIST) (IT CREATED A MAGICAL UNBREAKABLE BARRIER, A MAGICAL BLUE DOME, KEEPING THE STRIGOI AT BAY) STRIGOI: Youu Witches and your witchcraft, you think thisss will save you, you cannot keeep it sustained forever. (Hissed) (THE STRIGOI BEGAN LAUGHING MANICALLY) MADELINE: Laugh while you can, you go against the whole Earth and you are going to lose. Just saying. (MADELINE GRABBED KAYLA) KAYLA: Don't leave me, please!!! MADELINE: The Perlius will protect you, trust me. (KAYLA GRIPPED ON TO MADELINE) KAYLA: Please. MADELINE: Fine but stay behind me at all times, understood? (KAYLA'S LITTLE FACE LOOKED UP AND SMILED) KAYLA: Okay!! FELICITY: Hurry!!!! (Screamed) SOPHIA: We must go back for them we cannot just leave them, if we are to be initiated we need all 5 points intact. (MADELINE AND KAYLA RAN UP THE HILL TO JOIN THE OTHER GIRLS) ELLA: Stand back! (Boomed) ELLA: Get back!!! (SOPHIA, FELICITY, MADELINE, KAYLA AND BRIANNE STOOD BEHIND ELLA) ELLA: Are you ready, my Sisters? SOPHIA, MADELINE, FELICITY & BRIANNE: Aye! (THE GIRLS PULL OUT THEIR ATHAMES AND POINTED THEM TOWARDS THE MOON) ALL: Exaudi nos, magna Luna. Quaesumus, dona nobis virtute. (THE EARTH RUMBLES IN RESPONSE) BRIANNE: It has begun, Madeline you're first up. (MADELINE NODDED) (MADELINE POINTED HER ATHAME AT THE MOON) MADELINE: Magna Chasmatias!! (THE EARTH SHOOK) (A FISSURE OPENED AND SWALLOWED A PORTION OF THE STRIGOI) (THE STRIGOI BEGAN ROARING IN RAGE) FELICITY: and now me.... (FELICITY POINTS HER ATHAME AT THE STRIGOI) FELICITY: Exaudi me dico, Pluviam! (A TORRENT OF RAIN FELL FROM THE SKY DIRECTLY WETTING THE STRIGOI) STRIGOI: It needs to be running over the Earth to harm us, foolish little witch. FELICITY:...but you are missing the best part. (FELICITY SMILED, AMUSED AT HER OWN WIT) FELICITY: Coruscantis!!! (FELICITY'S EYES GLOWED BLUE WITH SPARKS) (MASSIVE LIGHTNING BOLTS ERUPTED FROM HER ATHAME HAT SHE DIRECTED AT THE STRIGOI) (FRYING THEM WITH ELECTRICITY) (THE STRIGOI SCREECH AND ROAR IN AGONY) STRIGOI: That won't kill us but YOU WILL DIE!!! I will rip your head off and display it on the wall of my nest. BRIANNE: I beg your pardon, how dare you threaten my friend, you demonic piece of... STRIGOI: Why what are you doing to do? BRIANNE: I am your worst nightmare. STRIGOI: and why is that? BRIANNE: ...because I am the Witch of Fire! (BRIANNE HOLDS HER ATHAME UP) (HER EYES TURN BLACK AND SHE SCREAMS AT THE SKY) ELLA: Brianne! Don't! BRIANNE: Gehénnam!!! (A GREAT FIRE ERUPTED AND SPREAD UNDER THE STRIGOI, IT IMMOLATED THEM AND IT SPREAD AND BROKE THE PERLIUS) (THE FIRE AND THE BURNING STRIGOI BEGAN TO MAKE THEIR WAY OVER TOWARDS THE GIRLS) BRIANNE: Oh, Fuck!! FELICITY: Sorry! I have no choice! Aquae! (WATER ERUPTED FROM FELICITY'S ATHAME AND EXTINGUISHED THE FIRE) (THE STILL SIZZLING STRIGOI SPRANG FORWARD AND GRABBED KAYLA,HE PLUNGED HIS FANGS INTO THE SCREAMING GIRLS NECK BEFORE RIPPING HER HEAD CLEAN OFF, IT BOUNCED ACROSS THE FIELD AND LANDED AT BRIANNE'S FEET) BRIANNE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (BRIANNE BEGAN TO SHAKE,SHE LEVITATED ON THE SPOT AND OPENED HER EYES WHICH WERE GLOWING WHITE) BRIANNE: Exsanguinate!! (THE BLOOD OF THE STRIGOI WAS VIOLENTLY EXPELLED FROM THEIR BODIES OUT OF THEIR MOUTH AND EYES AND THEY WERE REDUCED TO ASH AND BLEW AWAY IN THE WIND) (BRIANNE BECAME HYSTERICAL AND PACING ERRATICALLY) (BRIANNE PICKED UP THE HEAD OF HER LITTLE SISTER) (THE OTHER GIRLS BEGAN APPROCHING SLOWLY) (MADELINE SCREAMED AND BEGAN CRYING WHEN SHE SAW KAYLA'S HEAD) (BRIANNE RUSHED OVER TO ELLA, STILL CLUTCHING THE HEAD) BRIANNE: Ella please! Bring her back, please, she is all I have, please I beg you. (TEARS WERE STREAMING DOWN HER FACE) ELLA: Her head, she has been decapitated, you know I can't, she's gone. (ELLA PLACED HER HAND ON BRIANNE'S SHOULDER) BRIANNE: NOO! I WILL NOT accept that! Get off me! ELLA: I am sorry, I am so so sorry Bree. BRIANNE: If you won't do it, I will do it myself. ELLA: You don't have that kind of power. (BRIANNE SHOT PURPLE LIGHTNING OUT OF HER HANDS SENDING ELLA FLYING) (HER EYES BECAME BLACK AND SHE SMILED) BRIANNE: You have no idea what I am capable of, none of you. (Her voice sounded deeper and menacing) (FELICITY RAN OVER TO ELLA) (ELLA WAS GETTING TO HER FEET) ELLA: I am fine, she didn't want to hurt me. (BRIANNE WALKED OVER TO KAYLA'S BODY WITH HER HEAD SHE PLACED THE HEAD ON TOP OF HER HEADLESS CORPSE) ELLA: Brianne stop, you cannot bring her back with darkness, it will not be her, it will be a demon, you know all this. (BRIANNE'S HAIR AND EYES BEGAN TO GLOW PURPLE AND RED SPARKS BEGAN TO RIPPLE FROM HER BODY) BRIANNE: Heal the body, restore the soul. (ELLA RAN OVER TO BRIANNE) BRIANNE: Stay back! (BRIANNE SENT PURPLE LIGHTNING INTO ELLA ENOUGH TO STUN HER) (BRIANNE BEGAN TO GLOW FROM CHANNELING DEEP DARKNESS) (BRIANNE STABBED HER ATHAME INTO THE PALM OF HER HAND AND BEGAN TO DRIP THE BLOOD OVER KAYLA'S CORPSE) BRIANNE: Heal the body! Sanare Corpus!! (THE WOUND BEGAN TO HEAL AND HER HEAD BECAME ONE WITH HER BODY AGAIN) BRIANNE: now for the grand finale. ELLA: Bree! Stop!! BRIANNE: Restore the soul! Reddo Anima! (BRIANNE IS ABOUT TO STAB HERSELF IN HER OWN HEART TO RESTORE THE LIFE OF KAYLA) MADELINE: Nooo!! Sicam Venit! (BRIANNE'S ATHAME FLEW FROM HER HAND AND INTO MADELINE'S) (SHE HAD INTERUPTED THE RESURRECTION IT WASN'T COMPLETE) BRIANNE: NO! How could you? MADELINE: It wasn't right, you were channeling darkness, Kayla wouldn't want that. BRIANNE: and how the fuck do you know what my dead sister would have wanted. (BRIANNE RUSHED UP TO HER AND SLAPPED HER FACE HARD) BRIANNE: How dare you presume what SHE would have wanted, she was my sister, you fucking bitch. FELICITY: Brianne! Enough. (BRIANNE'S FACE WHIPPED AROUND, HER FACE WAS FULL OF HATE AND RAGE) BRIANNE: You may be older but don't delude yourself, that doesn't make you my superior, make no mistake, we both know the truth. FELICITY: Give your ego a break will you for five seconds, you have suffered a great loss, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt anyone for it. BRIANNE: That's right Flick, play the pious little innocent but don't ever forget that it was your water spell that caused the Strigoi to attack Kayla, my fire would have wiped them out and she would still be alive. Let's face it your jealousy must have been a factor, you just cannot stand it that your power is inferior to mine. FELICITY: Have you heard yourself at all? Don't you dare try to pin that on me, that hellfire you summoned would have taken us all out and you know it! BRIANNE: Tell yourself that every night when you see her face staring back at you through the darkness when you close your eyes. FELICITY: You are crazy and you are sad, I know your pain you are not alone. BRIANNE: I am always alone!! (Bellowed) Please! Let's skip the dead sister bonding, you really cannot equate what happened to Alisha to what happened to Kayla. Your sister's head wasn't fucking ripped off by a Strigoi before your eyes, was she!? Huh? FELICITY: Well no. BRIANNE: Sorry I didn't quite hear that. FELICITY: You are such a bitch, no wonder you are alone, people reach out to you, try to empathize with you and you push us away. BRIANNE: My sister has just fucking died, empathize with that! FELICITY: I just did. BRIANNE: I am done! I am done with all of you. Good luck trying to unite the Coven without the fire element. ELLA: This town will die without the protection of the Coven, the beasts will overrun us. BRIANNE: You don't get it, I don't care! All I cared about is lying dead at my feet, and now she is gone, I am truly and utterly alone. (A TEAR FELL DOWN BRIANNE'S FACE) (SHE CROUCHED DOWN TO THE GROUND AND PICKED UP HER SISTER'S BODY AND SLUMPED HER OVER HER SHOULDER) BRIANNE: Goodbye! ELLA: Wait! BRIANNE: I wait for no one. Me mittebant ad loco occulto! (BRIANNE WAS SHROUDED IN FOG AND SHE WAS TELEPORTED AWAY) The Old Church (BRIANNE & KAYLA'S BODY MATERIALISES WITHIN IN SECRET CHAMBER UNDER THE RUINS OF THE OLD CHURCH) (THE SUBTERRANEAN CHAMBER WAS LIT BY CANDLES) BRIANNE: Fucking bitches think they are better than me, they have a shock coming. (BRIANNE STEPPED FORWARD SLOWLY HER FOOTSTEPS ECHOING THROUGHOUT THE CHAMBER) (SHE STEPPED SLOWLY UPTO A WOMAN WHO WAS DRAPED ALL IN WHITE, HER FACE WAS CONCEALED) ???: I was beginning to think you were not coming. (BRIANNE SLUMPED KAYLA'S BODY DOWN UPON A STONE SLAB) BRIANNE: I was somewhat distracted. ???: That I can see, your sister, no less. I can also see you acquired of which I asked. BRIANNE: I am a woman of my word, if I say something, I mean it. ???: How very moral. (BRIANNE SCOFFED) BRIANNE: Moral!? You obviously don't know me lady. ???: Oh, but I do, you see I see everything, I know everything. You do nothing for no reason, you don't lie and you follow your heart. BRIANNE: Are you God? (THE CLOAKED WOMAN CHUCKLED) ???: No, I am not. That realm is locked off even to me. I can't even get close. (BRIANNE ROLLED HER EYES) BRIANNE: Whatever that means...did you reclaim that which I need? ???: No, I don't need to. BRIANNE: We had a deal, trade for trade, you get what you want and I get what I want. ???: Want? I want of nothing, however, somethings sometimes you need. Besides I can summon the oldest of souls anytime I want. It is a gift of mine. (BRIANNE JUST STARED BLANKLY AT HER) BRIANNE: Well where is it? (THE WOMAN HELD UP HER HAND AND A BLUE MIST FILLED THE ROOM AND HER HAND GLOWED GREEN AND SUMMONED A BIG OLD ROCK THAT SHE HELD IN HER HAND) (SHE HOLDS THE ROCK OUT TO BRIANNE) (BRIANNE TOOK THE ROCK FROM HER) (BRIANNE LOOKED AT IT IN DISGUST) BRIANNE: A rock!? ???: Yes a rock but this rock is the most important item in the whole of existence. BRIANNE: Excuse me while I wrap my mind around the fact that a rock, is the most important thing in the world. ???: I never said the world, there are many worlds, I said the whole of existence. Plus rocks are very important, for example you are stood on a big rock right now are you not? The Earth one big damp rock that protects and supports your life and the lives of billions. BRIANNE: I guess you are right. ???: You have to guess I am always right I am all knowing. BRIANNE: Well I guess you will be wanting this then. (BRIANNE OPENS UP HER BAG AND PULLS OUT THE SILVIA) (THE WOMAN GASPS IN AWE) ???: It that really the Silvia!!!? BRIANNE: It sure is. It wasn't easy to acquire either. Why is an old crossbow so important to you anyway? (THE WOMAN HOLDS OUT HER ARMS) ???: I thank you! May I? (BRIANNE PASSES IT OVER) ???: It once belonged to me and my human family, it was lost millennia ago, when I once lived on a lower plane, this was once my weapon. I cannot tell you what joy I feel holding this in my hands again. BRIANNE: I thought you can see and know everything? ???: As I said, there are certain things I cannot see or know, such as God, his higher realm.....and my own progeny. BRIANNE: So what is it? (THE BITORIAN BEGAN TO GLOW IN BRIANNE'S HANDS) ???: The Bitorian. It holds the very first soul created, well second really, after God himself. He forged it himself in the fires of creation, in the infinitesimally small forge where all energy and matter is born, I believe this world calls it a “Big Bang”. The Bitorian was a prototype if you wish, an experiment long before he created the Angels. BRIANNE: The rock is alive? ???: Yes, very alive and eternal, it can never be destroyed, trust me even God tried and failed. This rock can tear down dimensional walls, this is why God wanted it destroyed because if it ever got into dark hands, God would have another Demonic war on his hands. BRIANNE: Can it bring someone back from the dead? ???: Perhaps, it can definitely summon spirits, as I am stood here in front of you. A Spirit....and there are no limits to magic right? BRIANNE: There are limits to Spirit Magic, even Dark Magic the Spirits will not allow me to conjure that much power....wait you are dead? ???: Once I was dead and now I am a corporeal spirit residing in the higher realm of Sheol, you know this world as “the Other Side” but the Other Side is only a small portion of Sheol, a new part, an extension, a base layer created by a scorned Witch to trap her lover to prevent him from ever finding peace. BRIANNE: She sounds like a blast! ???: She was very powerful, she even resurrected herself once. Witches are the most powerful species, they can with the right “expression” of will, do anything they can imagine. I know this because once upon a time, I was a Witch. One of the first actually. (BRIANNE SMILED) BRIANNE: So witch to former witch, tell me, is it possible to bring her back? ???: Anything is possible. (THE WOMAN DISAPPEARED IN A BLUE MIST) BRIANNE: Wait! How do I use it? ??? (Echo): Heed my words and follow your heart. (BRIANNE TURNS AROUND AND STROKES KAYLA'S FACE AND HAIR) BRIANNE: Soon little sister. Your body will magically remain alive, that half of the spell was complete, but you, your essence, your soul, I hope you are warm and safe wherever you are, when you awake we will be free of the Strigoi and you will never know fear again, this I promise you. (BRIANNE KNELT DOWN AND KISSED KAYLA'S FOREHEAD) BRIANNE: Until then! (BRIANNE TURNED FROM HER SISTER'S BODY AND BEGAN TO WALK AWAY WITH THE GLOWING BITORIAN IN HER HANDS) Intro Present Day Dabney Residence (BRIANNE IS IN HER ROOM, SAT ON WRITING IN HER JOURNAL) (SHE RELIVES THE HORROR OF WATCHING KAYLA DYING OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN HER HEAD) (SHE WAS CRYING AND TEARS WERE FALLING ONTO THE PAGES OF HER JOURNAL) BRIANNE (Narrating): All my life I have seen and felt great horrors, at a young age I saw and heard things that I had no comprehension of. I have witnessed death and felt the stab of loss, I have been cast aside like I mean nothing. It is all too much too soon for a girl to endure. I have afraid that I have become so numb and jaded by dark emotions that I do not feel Human anymore, I feel empty and hollow. I am alone. Witches always were shunned away from the Abrahamic masses, my Father left because of the darkness he saw in me and ironically made me darker in the process, it was just an excuse for him to get out. He left me, Kayla and my Mom all alone but time passed and he just became a bad memory even though it was one that recurred in my twisted mind. My Mom tells me stories of the ancient times, times of which common Humans have no idea about, when the Witches ruled the Earth. We expelled all the Ancients, all the Demons and we made this Earth a haven for mankind to thrive and then they paid us back by crusading against us, hanging us, drowning us, burning us. They have no idea that without Witches that the Earth would be vulnerable to attack. Humans hunted Witches almost to the brink of extinction in the name of their God, the same God that passed the power of light to the very first of our kind. That is both sad and ironic. In the Hunting Times, demons began to reclaim the world, they turned the world against us, the servants of nature and protectors of the Earth. The populations of Strigoi, Vampires and other beasts significantly rose because the Humans had no idea how to deal with them. We recovered and grew in number when Witchcraft stopped being a crime punishable by death and we began to protect the towns in which we lived. Witches stepped out of secrecy. Strigoi have invaded our town, hunting Witches. We must destroy them before they hunt us to extinction. I refuse to become a victim again, those days are over. The time has come again for Witches to save the Earth from the tyranny of Demons and it falls to me to push the boundaries to do what has to be done. I must resurrect Kayla to save the broken remnants of my already broken family and save this sorry town. (JADE STEPS INTO THE ROOM) JADE: She will come back, this isn't the first time she has ran away. I have contacted your Father incase she turns up there. The locator spells aren't working, she is cloaking her location, such a clever girl. BRIANNE: She won't go there, Mom. JADE: Who knows what that girl is thinking running away and staying away for a whole month. BRIANNE: She hates him, I know she will return to us, when she is ready. JADE: I hope so, I would hate for her to miss the initiation. BRIANNE: Is that all you care about? You are just like them. JADE: We are the Gallows Coven, the time is approaching to pass along the shared power, our legacy, what is more important than that? BRIANNE: I don't know, maybe Kayla's life maybe the life of everyone in this town who are drowning in Strigoi, even the Vampires have fled in fear, the Vampires! JADE: We are not Vampires, we do not run, we exiled the purest of Demons, Strigoi, Vampires they are merely echoes of their progenitors, when we are at full power, they don't stand a chance. BRIANNE: They outnumber us, if someone doesn't act soon, this entire town will drown in their own blood or worse turned into one of those abominations. JADE: and this is why the initiation is important, you will receive the shared power from your sisters and all our ancestors and you will be unstoppable. BRIANNE: I don't need the power of those stuck up bitches to be bad-ass JADE: You are so arrogant, just like your Father. BRIANNE: I am nothing like him! Get out! JADE: Did I touch a nerve? BRIANNE: Get out! (Screamed) (BRIANNE GOT SO ANGRY THAT HER POWER MANIFESTED AND SET FIRE TO HER BED) JADE: Deflammo! (JADE WAVED HER HAND AND THE FIRE WAS EXTINGUISHED) (BRIANNE JUST SAT THERE IN SHOCK LOOKING LIKE SHE WAS ABOUT TO BREAK) JADE: See, you are powerful, you didn't even want that to happen did you? (BRIANNE SHOOK HER HEAD) JADE: You need to learn control and when you become one with your sisters, you will know control and power you cannot even conceive of, truth is, you are the most powerful of the Dabneys and you always have been, even when you was growing inside of me, I could feel your power flowing and emanating through me. It was euphoric. BRIANNE: I never asked to be a Witch. JADE: None of us do, but it is who we are, it is our destiny. BRIANNE: At least I know you will be safe here. The Coven did seal the property right? JADE: Yes, all five houses, the hospital, the Church, no Strigoi may enter. BRIANNE: It is getting bad out there, they are taking over. JADE: Well not for long, we will take this town back and when we do, for the first time in the history of this town, the Witches will be revered as heroes. BRIANNE: You want to come out to the Humans? JADE: Yes, it is what all The Coven want, this is a prime opportunity to rise again. Things are different now in this modern age, we are not going to be run out of town with fire and pitchforks if we save it. I just wish I knew where Kayla was, it is killing me not knowing. BRIANNE: I miss her too, you know? (JADE WALKED OVER TO BRIANNE'S BED AND SAT DOWN NEXT TO HER) (JADE STROKED BRIANNE'S HEAD) JADE: I know sweetie. (BRIANNE LEANED INTO HER MOM'S EMBRACE) BRIANNE: I will bring her back to us, I promise. Gallows Hill Graveyard (BRIANNE IS RUNNING THROUGH THE GRAVEYARD, SHE IS BEING PURSUED BY A GANG OF STRIGOI) (BRIANNE OUTSTRETCHES HER ARM AND FIRES A MAGIC BALL OF LIGHT STRAIGHT AT ONE OF THE STRIGOI) BRIANNE: Solis Lux!! (IT HIT HIM STRAIGHT IN THE HEART AND BRIANNE WATCHES AS THE BALL OF LIGHT RENDERS THE STRIGOI INTO A PILE OF DUST) BRIANNE: That is what you get for fucking with a Witch, you demonic piece of shit! (BRIANNE IS QUICKLY SET UPON BY THE OTHER STRIGOI) (SHE FALLS AND STUMBLES AS SHE LOSES HER FOOTING) (A FEMALE STRIGOI POUNCES AND PINS HER DOWN AND BITES HER ON HER NECK AND BEGINS TO FEED) (BRIANNE SCREAMS IN AGONY) BRIANNE: Perlius!! (A BRIGHT BLUE SHIELD SURROUNDS BRIANNE AND THE STRIGOI IS FORCIBLY THROWN THOUGH THE AIR) (THE STRIGOI HASTILY RECOVERS AND COMES AT HER) (BRIANNE'S EYES FLASH RED AS SHE OUTSTRETCHES HER ARM AND FOCUSES ON THE FEMALE STRIGOI AS SHE WILLS THE DEMONIC BLOOD TO BOIL) (THE STRIGOI BEGINS SCREECHING IN AGONY AS ALL IT'S BLOOD OOZES FROM IT'S EYES) (SHE BECOME EXSANGUINATED AND IS REDUCED TO ASH AND BLOWS AWAY IN THE WIND) (THE REMAINING STRIGOI RUN AWAY IN FEAR) BRIANNE: That was too close. (BRIANNE TRIES TO CATCH HER BREATH) (ONCE RECOVERED BRIANNE QUICKLY RUNS AND FINDS SANCTUARY IN HER FAMILY TOMB WHERE NO VAMPIRE OR STRIGOI CAN ENTER) (BRIANNE FOCUSES ON THE ALTAR FULL OF CANDLES) BRIANNE: Fiat Lux! (THE CANDLES LIGHT AND ILLUMINATE THE ENTIRE TOMB) (BRIANNE IS SEEN KNEELING BEFORE AN CANDLELIT ALTAR INSIDE A TOMB OF FALLEN WITCHES) (SHE SETS DOWN THE BITORIAN) (SHE PULLS OUT HER ATHAME FROM IT'S SHEATHE AND STABS THE POINT INTO THE PALM OF HER HAND) (SHE HOLDS HER HAND ABOVE THE BITORIAN AND DRIPS BLOOD ONTO THE ANCIENT ROCK) BRIANNE: Magna Matres, audite meum in maeror distrahunt. (THE FLAMES ON THE CANDLES BEGIN TO FLICKER AND THEN GROW VIOLENTLY IN SIZE) (BRIANNE IS BECOMING VISUALLY WEAKENED BY THE SPELL) BRIANNE: Aperiesque ostium inter mundam. Mitte fortis maxime. (SHE FALLS DOWN TO THE FLOOR IN WEAKNESS) BRIANNE: Obsecro te, in hac nocte. (A SHINING BLUE LIGHT BEGINS TO GLOW ATOP THE BITORIAN) (MADELINE AND FELICITY BURST INTO THE TOMB) (MADELINE LOOKED SHOCKED AND SPEECHLESS AND WHAT SHE WAS WITNESSING) (BRIANNE WAS BARELY CONSCIOUS, BLOOD WAS WEEPING FROM HER EYES AND NOSE) FELICITY: What are you doing!!!? BRIANNE: Blessed be! (BRIANNE FALLS DOWN TO THE FLOOR AND THE CANDLES GO BACK TO NORMAL IN SYNCHONISATION) (A HARSH AND BRIGHT BLUE LIGHT ERUPTED FROM THE BITORIAN) (MADELINE AND FELICITY HAD TO SHIELD THEIR EYES) (THE LIGHT SUBSIDES AND A BLONDE GIRL WIELDING A STRANGE AXE LIKE WEAPON IN STOOD THERE STARING RIGHT AT THEM WITH A PISSED OFF EXPRESSION ON HER FACE) BUFFY: You wanna tell me what I'm doing here!? ---- BRIANNE DRAGS HERSELF TO HER FEET) BRIANNE: I summoned you...I don't think it worked. BUFFY: Hello, standing right in front of you. (BUFFY COMICALLY WAVES HER HANDS IN FRONT OF BRIANNE'S FACE) BUFFY: Am I invisible girl again? MADELINE: No, we can see you. BUFFY: Well what did she mean when it didn't work? BRIANNE: I cast a spell to summon the greatest warriors of all existence and they gave me you, a strange blonde Californian girl. (BUFFY STARTED TO LAUGH) FELICITY: Hey! What's so funny? BUFFY: I guess you don't know who I am? MADELINE: No. Should we? BUFFY: Wow, I haven't heard that in a while. MADELINE: Is she for real? BUFFY: I am Buffy, the Slayer, the Vampire Slayer. BRIANNE: What's a Slayer? BUFFY: Am I in Bizarroland? You call yourself a Witch and you don't know what a Vampire Slayer is? MADELINE: Actually, we are all Witches and I have never heard of you. BRIANNE: You don't understand, this isn't your world. I know this because I pulled you from another, there should be more! I don't understand! MADELINE: What do you mean more!? FELICITY: More what!? BUFFY: Beats me, this conversation stopped making sense, like five minutes ago. (BUFFY ROLLS HER EYES.) (THE BITORIAN BEGINS TO GLOW BLUE AGAIN AND A BLUE BEAM OF LIGHT SHONE FROM IT AND IT BRIGHTLY AND PAINFULLY ILLUMINATED THE TOMB) (ANGEL & SPIKE FLY FROM THE LIGHT AND INTO THE WALL OF THE TOMB) BUFFY: As if the sitch needed to get anymore awkward! SPIKE: Well hello to you too love. (MADELINE CHUCKLES) (FELICITY SHOT MADELINE A DISGUSTED LOOK) FELICITY: This isn't funny! (FELICITY GOES OVER TO BRIANNE AND HELPS HER TO HER FEET) MADELINE: So which one is your ex? BUFFY: Is it really that obvious? SPIKE: Do you want to answer that pet? Or shall I? (BUFFY TURNED AWAY IN SHAME) MADELINE: Ooooh English. I love an accent. I am guessing you dated both of them. SPIKE: Bingo! MADELINE: Wait I was talking to her... (MADELINE SHOOK HER HEAD) MADELINE: I don't even want to know. SPIKE: Oh, but you do. I can tell that you are a naughty one. (MADELINE BLUSHED) MADELINE: Scandalous! (MADELINE GIGGLES) FELICITY: What did you do Brianne? BRIANNE: What I had too. FELICITY: What is that thing? BRIANNE: The Bitorian. (FELICITY FACE DROPPED INTO A SHOCKED EXPRESSION) MADELINE: You ripped through the Great Wall with Dark Magic? BRIANNE: Yes, I did, you saw what happened to Kayla, what they did, I had to do something, we alone are not enough to stop them, and this is why I broke the wall. FELICITY: You do realise that there will be consequences for this? BRIANNE: Like I said I did what I had to. BUFFY: Sorry to break up your little melodrama but could one of you tell me why you brought us here? BRIANNE: You said you are a “Slayer” correct? BUFFY: Yes I am “the Slayer”. (ANGEL AND SPIKE LOOK AT ONE ANOTHER FINDING BUFFY'S SUPERIORITY COMPLEX AMUSING) BRIANNE: Then you must help us. BUFFY: Why should I? BRIANNE: Because if you want to see your own world again, you will help us because I am the only one with the power to send you back through the Great Wall. BUFFY: Are you blackmailing me? BRIANNE: If you wish to see it that way. BUFFY: What other way is there? BRIANNE: You help us and we help you, to me that sounds like a bargain and not like blackmail. BUFFY:...but you are the one who brought us here. BRIANNE: Circumstantial. (BRIANNE AND BUFFY LEERED AT EACHOTHER) BUFFY: I knew a girl once with the same look in their eyes, trust me it didn't work out that well for her. MADELINE: Please, it is true what she says, our town is overrun by Strigoi, won't you help us? SPIKE: What in the frilly-hell is a Strigoi? ANGEL: They are like us. The Children of Old Ones. Am I correct? MADELINE: Old Ones? Do you mean Ancients? SPIKE: Big colossal beings banished from Earth, ring any bells? BRIANNE: What do you mean, they are like us? (BRIANNE, FELICITY AND MADELINE ALL HUDDLE IN THE CORNER, STARING AT ANGEL) BUFFY: Oookay, here's the sitch, they are both Vampires but to cut a long story short they have souls, trust me they are good guys.....for the most part. SPIKE: Hey! Standing right here. ANGEL: She was talking to me. BUFFY: Actually... I am not talking to you. ANGEL: You kinda just did. BUFFY: Shut up! FELICITY: If they were Vampires we would be able to sense it. Vampires are abominations of nature. SPIKE: Oh for pity's sake. (SPIKE SWITCHED TO HIS VAMP-FACE) (MADELINE SCREAMED) FELICITY: Strigoi!! (FELICITY STEPPED FORWARD) (HER EYES GLOW PURPLE) BUFFY: Oh, please I am the Slayer. Your little magic tri... FELICITY: Descendo!! (BUFFY, ANGEL AND SPIKE WERE ALL FORCED TO THEIR KNEES AND COULDN'T GET UP) FELICITY: You were saying? ---- FELICITY: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you all right here. BRIANNE: I can. If you do...end them, then the Bitorian will remain open forever. FELICITY: Oh. BUFFY: I swear! Once I am free... (BUFFY BEGAN STRUGGLING) BRIANNE: What are you going to do “Slay” us?...and then how would you get back to your own dimension. FELICITY: So, I cannot kill you, but I swear if they (She looks at Spike and Angel)...drop one drop of innocent blood. I will do things that will make them wish for death, am I clear? BUFFY: Crystal. FELICITY: Good. (FELICITY WAVES HER HAND AND FREES THEM FROM THE SPELL) SPIKE: She was trying to tell you that we are the good guys, especially me. I fought on the side of good even without a soul. ANGEL: You always were a dick. SPIKE: Shanshu-envy. (SPIKE SMIRKS AT ANGEL) SPIKE: So my lovelies, since we are past the unsavoury introductions, how about we get on with kicking some arse? (MADELINE LOOKS AROUND AND NODS IN AGREEMENT WITH SPIKE) FELICITY: What is going to happen now...with the Bitorian. BRIANNE: It will remain open for 48 hours at which point it will close and the wall between dimensions will be restored. FELICITY: You mean you hope? BRIANNE: You underestimate me. On the night of initiation you will all see, I am powerful. FELICITY: Yes you are and it comes from a place of darkness. SPIKE: Hello...Earth to bitches! Did you not hear me? Sorry to break up your little spat but haven't we got Strigons..or whatever they are called to kill. MADELINE: Strigoi. BRIANNE: We heard you and you will get your chance, out there are swarms of Strigoi, even the Vampires up and left town. ANGEL: So...now we are done with the chit-chat, how about showing us what we are here for, show us these Strigoi. BUFFY: Yeah, all that bitching got me riled up. I could do with a good slay. (MADELINE COUGHS COMICALLY) (SPIKE CHUCKLES HE IS AMUSED) BUFFY: I don't find that funny. MADELINE: Hey, not judging here. SPIKE: Can you hear that? Outside. BRIANNE: Don't worry, this tomb is spelled, they cannot enter. Infact it is strange how you two can be in here, it proves that you are not a Strigoi, even if you look like one. SPIKE: I am so cut! BUFFY: So you are all powerful Witches hiding out in the cemetery, what a fantastic idea. You going to hide away all your life...or are we all going to go out there and give them the hell they so desperately crave. BRIANNE: I vote yes, let's. BUFFY: Put your game face on boys, it's party time. (ANGEL AND SPIKE REVEALED THEIR VAMP FACE) (A STRIGOI KICKED THE DOOR OF THE TOMB CLEAN OFF IT'S HINGES) STRIGOI: We have come for you Witch. MADELINE: You cannot enter here foul beast. (BUFFY STEPPED FORWARD RIGHT UPTO THE THRESHOLD TO TAUNT IT) STRIGOI: another lamb for the slaughter. BUFFY: Please, I could take you out with one eye shut and my hands tied behind my back, you don't want to cross me. STRIGOI: and who the fuck are you? BUFFY: I'm Buffy... the Vampire Slayer, and you are? STRIGOI: A hunter, how quaint, a Human thinks they can take on an Old One. (THE STRIGOI CHUCKLES) BUFFY: I have killed thousands of your kind, Old Ones, Master Vampires, Giant Snakes, Demon Cyborgs, Dark Witches and even Gods. STRIGOI: Hahaha, foolish arrogant Human, you will cease laughing when I rip your scrawny little throat out. (BUFFY EXTENDS HER NECK FORWARD TAUNTING IT) BUFFY: Go ahead, I am right here. Stronger demons have tried and failed...please take your shot, it will be your last. STRIGOI: Step outside then, face me. BUFFY: Are you ready girls, I am about to show you exactly what a Slayer is. MADELINE: Be careful. STRIGOI: The only thing you are going to show them is how quick I can snap your neck. BUFFY: Foolish Alien. In my world I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about and right now, you and me are going to show them why. (BUFFY LUNGES FORWARD AND DOUBLE KICKS THE STRIGOI DIRECTLY IN IT'S CHEST AND IT FLIES BACKWARDS ONTO A GRAVE THAT BROKE ON IMPACT) (THE STRIGOI LOOKED SHOCKED) (THE WITCHES LOOK ON IN AWE) MADELINE: Whoa! That was freaking awesome! STRIGOI: What power, what on this Earth are you? BUFFY: I told you only five minutes ago, God, were you not listening? Rude. I am the Slayer and I could dance all night. (A FLASH OF BRIGHT BLUE ERUPTED FROM THE TOMB BEHIND BUFFY) (THE STRIGOI TURNED TO DUST BEFORE HER EYES) BUFFY: Hey no fair that one was mine. (A DUST FADES AWAY AND FAITH IS STOOD THERE HOLDING A STAKE) FAITH: You never did like to share, B. (BUFFY SCOFFS) FAITH: Plus by the looks of it, there are plenty more where he came from. (FAITH POINTED DOWN THE HILL AND BUFFY SAW A GANG OF STRIGOI DESCENDING ON THE GRAVEYARD) BUFFY: Oh, shit! (THE WITCHES STEP OUT OF THE CRYPT) FELICITY: Is that rock ever going to stop? (BRIANNE REMAINED SILENT) FELICITY: How many more people are going to come through? You don't know do you? (BRIANNE WALKED AWAY AND BLANKED FELICITY) BRIANNE: Who the hell is she? (FAITH WALKS UPTO HER AND OUTSTRETCHES HER HAND) FAITH: Hi, I'm Faith...the Vampire Slayer....well more “a” than “the”..these days and you are? BRIANNE: Brianne. MADELINE: Funny, Buffy made it sound like she was the only one. FAITH: Yeah, she kinda does that. She has this whole superiority complex thing going on but we're cool these days...mostly. BUFFY: Well at least I never went off the rails and forgot which side I was on! FAITH: Yeah because boinking the evil undead was such a stable well adjusted thing to do....we all have our darksides. SPIKE: Hey! Standing right here. ANGEL: Oh, boy! I am staying out of this. SPIKE: Don't you usually, tall dark and forehead. (MADELINE GIGGLED) BUFFY: If you have anything else to say... FAITH: I do... but now is not the time. (THE STRIGOI STORM THE GRAVEYARD AND CHARGE STRAIGHT AT THEM) BUFFY: It's showtime. (ANGEL AND SPIKE LUNGE AT THE STRIGOI) (SPIKE RUSHES ONE OF THEM AND RIPS IT'S HEAD CLEAN OFF) (THE STRIGOI FALLS TO DUST) SPIKE: They don't call me William the Bloody for nothing. (SPIKE SLAPS THE DUST OFF HIS HANDS) (ANGEL RUSHES AND KICKS ONE IN THE CHEST AND IT FLIES INTO A NEARBY TREE IMPALING IT ON THE TREE, HE RUSHES OVER AND STAKES IT) (IT FALLS TO DUST) ANGEL: They are just like us. STRIGOI: Pitiful creature! Those were the fledglings, you deal with me now. (THE STRIGOI BACKHANDS ANGEL AND HE GOES FLYING INTO THE WITCHES) (THE WITCHES ARE KNOCKED TO THE GROUND) FELICITY: Erika!? I thought you were dead? ERIKA: You thought wrong bitch witch. (FAITH RUSHED AT ERIKA AND ERIKA GRABBED FAITH BY THE THROAT AND LIFTED HER OFF THE GROUND) FAITH: Get off me bitch! (ERIKA LAUGHED AS SHE SQUEEZED FAITH'S NECK AND SHE SHOWED HER TRUE STRIGOI FACE AND EXTENDED HER FANGS) (BUFFY SWINGS THE SCYTHE AND SLICES THROUGH ERIKA'S NECK WITH ONE SWIFT SWOOP) (ERIKA LOOKED AT HER OPEN EYED IN SHOCK) BUFFY: Dust to dust. (ERIKA'S GRIP SLIPPED AND FAITH FELL TO THE THROAT HOLDING HER THROAT) (ERIKA TURNED TO DUST AND FLOATED AWAY ON THE BREEZE) (BUFFY GRABS FAITH'S ARM AND HELPS HER TO HER FEET) BUFFY: You alright? (FAITH SMILES AT BUFFY) FAITH: Five by five. ...more coming soon The Nest The Old Church Keeper's Rest Gallows Hill Graveyard The Dabney Residence The Hidden Temple ...more to come Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages